The First Time
The First Time Source is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 8th, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Mercedes' church choir may be back, based on a Twitter post by Alex Anders. Source 'Characters' *Two new characters will be introduced in the episode. Source **'Johnny' - A 30-something year-old man, described as big and tall. He is an Ohio state football recruiter who will tie into Finn's story. This will be a major recurring role for the entire season. **'Sebastian - '''A 17 year-old young man. He must be handsome and an excellent singer. Big guest star/ major recurring role for the entire season. He might drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine, because he is attracted to Blaine; played by Grant Gustin. 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Rory, Finn, Rachel and Mike. Source (Finn) Source (Rachel) Source (Mike) *Rory singing a lovely solo song. Source *Amber filmed a scene that involved the Glee Club men doing gross things. Source *Sue and Kurt. Source *Lea tweeted that she and Cory filmed a cute scene Source *Grant tweeted that he filmed his first scene. Source 1 Source 2 *A steamy scene in the parking lot. Source Source 2 *There were at least three Finchel scenes filmed on 9/28/11. (shooting a scene takes approximately 2 1/2 hours each.) Source *Blaine and Kurt go in to a gay bar *There will be a scene where Blaine is drunk and gets in the backseat of his car with Kurt. They begin to make out. Kurt leaves the car, and Blaine storms off, Kurt calls after him Source 1 Source 2 This is the description of the scene written by a fan who was there (it's very detailed!): http://kurzel.tumblr.com/post/10883119236/my-experience-at-burbank Shelby *This is Idina's last episode filmed until at least December. She leaves for London later this week before starting her concert tour that lasts until December 3rd. Source Puck *The cast filmed a scene with Puck, he's cleaning a lady’s pool. She distracts him, and they go into the pool together. Source Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Dave *Grant Gustin will play a new Warbler named Sebastian who will be a love rival for Kurt and vying for Blaines love. Source *Sebastian is the polar opposite of Kurt in every way Source *He has been described as 'like a male Santana', promiscuous and kinda-sorta scheming. Source *David returns in this episode Source *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected." Source *Kurt has a very awkward run-in with David at a gay bar. Source *Kurt loses his virginity in this episode. Source Burt *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source Finn & Rachel *Cory was also scheduled to film a scene at the same house used for the two above Burt scenes and Puck's scene with a lady. Source. The Warblers *Grant (Sebastian) rehersed a dance with the Warblers. Source *Scenes will be filmed at Dalton Academy. Source Source 2 *The Warblers are back on set filming. Source *The Warblers have a new lead singer named Sebastian. Source Source 2 *Blaine will be at Dalton for a scene Source 'Music' *Amber (Mercedes) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Mark (Puck) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Jenna (Tina) said they recorded two musical numbers on nice cool sounds stages. Source *Damian (Rory) recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a song with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source *Harry tweeted that Naya (Santana), Lea (Rachel), Dianna (Quinn), Darren (Blaine) and Mark (Puck) "Killed it" Naya Rivera also tweeted the same thing. Source Songs *'TBA by TBA, ''Sung by Mercedes *'TBA by TBA, ''Sung by Puck *'TBA by TBA, ''Sung by Rory *'TBA 'by ''TBA, Sung by New Directions *'''TBA by'' TBA,'' Sung by New Directions Guest Stars *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Source Photos Max Twit.jpg ls0ni.jpg|Lea on set for the finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/CoryMonteith/status/119257321594552320|linktext=Source plzm.jpg|Cory on set for the Finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele/status/119261783398678528|linktext=Source exc-glee-092811-0020.pbbig.jpg exc-glee-092811-0010.pbbig.jpg es:Episodio:The First Time Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes